


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Queerplatonic Relationships, Short, im really sappy, its 2 am and i wrote about their hands and im tired, queerplatonic stolenshipping, summary makes this seem more intimate than it really is, yuumas pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuma loves everything about them, but especially how their touch felt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote 366 words talking about hands  
> edit 12/27: i feel like i should note even though its in the tags that i wrote this meaning it as a queerplatonic relationship, but you can interpret it however you want, i guess

Kaito's hands were soft and warm, fingers long and almost delicate. He knew how to be gentle with them, after years of caring for Haruto on his own. They were sweet and soft on his skin, gripping his hands ever so carefully. Running his hands over his cheeks and kissing them lightly. It would always make him giggle. They were skilled, and could do so much so easily. He wondered how they got to be so pretty.

Ryouga's were more rough and calloused, sometimes beat up from getting into fights. He would always kiss the bruises when he saw that Shark had come back from a fight. They were rougher when touching him, but only for lack of experience. His lips were bruised from a bad habit of biting them, and his kisses weren't nearly as delicate as Kaito's, but he still tried his best to be just as soft and caring with them. He was clumsy with affection, and his hands frequently shook. They were so pale, especially in comparison to Yuuma's darker tanned skin. He sometimes teased him about needing to get more sun.

Yuuma's own hands usually had some kind of bandage on them. He always managed to burn himself on something, nick his hand on something, trip over, whatever. He spent most of his free time outside or dueling, which had resulted in them becoming dark and tanned, like the rest of him. They were clumsy too, but much more than Ryouga. He was often clueless on what to do at all when it came to affection. They didn't seem to care, though. If anything, they seemed to think it was cute. 

He loved how both of their touches felt. He loved both of them so much. He decided it was his favorite feeling in the world when he could get Kaito and Ryouga to stop glaring daggers at each other by holding both of their hands, one in each of his. They would look at him, sigh, and Kaito would smile. It made him grin, and his heart flutter. They made him so happy.

He loved them so much, and they loved him back, and it made him so, so happy.


End file.
